yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Shirakawa
Tsubaki Shirakawa is one of the original characters appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and for Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo GX fan-fiction. She is the adoptive daughter of the renowned Shirakawa Family, and was set to be Seto Kaiba’s fiancée by Kaiba’s adoptive father, Gozaburo Kaiba. Her Egyptian incarnate is Nephthys, a shrine female dancer from noble family whom Priest Seto (Kaiba’s Egyptian incarnate) married shortly after his ascension to the Pharaoh Throne. Kaiba never really cares about her and always considered her as a piece of his past until he was challenged by her at the end of Battle City. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, she’s already married to Kaiba and later they would have daughter together. Tsubaki works as an assistant to Kaiba, and always faithfully follows him everywhere. Appearance Tsubaki stands at 160 centimeter and she has slim body. She has hair and eye color similar to Kaiba; brown and blue, but her eye color is a lighter shade of blue. Her hair is long, almost reaching her hips with side bangs and tied in half-ponytail. Her initial outfit is Domino High normal uniform for girls, but in later arcs she changed into KaibaCorp-designed white and blue-black coatdress with no shoulder pads and opened Mandarin collar. Instead of front fastening belt, the coatdress is adorned with white satin ribbon on the waist, and she wears over-knee black boots with medium heels. Etymology Her given name, Tsubaki (椿姫), means “camellia flower”. Personality Tsubaki is very accepting towards life. She’s very patient, sensitive, and also has great understanding about people. She rarely protests nor angry towards her adoptive parents or Kaiba, who in the initial stage of their meeting never cares about her, always pushing her away and considering her as a piece of his past that he must cast aside. She believes that only those who are talented and can serve a purpose towards Kaiba’s goal can truly stand beside him, and that belief is what drives her to always push herself to the limit, training herself in all sorts of skills and subjects so she can really stands equal to him. However, due to lack of dueling skill, she often felt very insecure and concerned if she fails to meet his expectation in the Duel Monsters field. She realizes that she is not a genius like her fiancée is, and the fact that she can only stay beside him by rigorous training slowly become a burden for her. She feared that Kaiba would throw her away if she failed to meet even one of his expectations on her (which is inevitable considering their relationship prior to the end of Battle City, but strangely, he never did that despite her many failed attempts), and at the same time she feel jealous seeing the genuine care Kaiba had been displayed towards Mokuba. Not wanting to show her weak side, she hid all the pain and jealously deep within her heart, only to explode in the form of challenge towards Kaiba at the end of Battle City. After Battle City ends, she matures into wise young woman with greater understanding and kindness towards people, though she still experience inferiority and jealously sometimes. Her relationship with Kaiba is somewhat improving, but in Memory World arc where she saw the ties between Priest Seto and Kisara, she was once again overwhelmed by inferiority; even more so after knowing that her past incarnate were married to Priest Seto on Pharaoh Atem’s instruction before returning to the modern world (dying in the flashbacks), just like how she was betrothed to Kaiba in the modern world. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters